Life of a Mafia
by TheDreamingWriter
Summary: Lucy Heartphillia,Sweet,Beautiful and innocent. She started working for Fairy tail a dangerous place for gangsters or Mafia you choose. How does she get into a world of danger and who knows what else. Read to learn
1. Chapter 1

Hello people to my first story,so I will give my best for you. If yoy have any idea feel free to write in the reviews and I will see anything you think. If I copy someone story pls dont hesitate and tell because im scared that I will do that because I read many Fairy tail stories and I dont want to do that. So im ready fro this. Here is the new story .

Chapter 1

I cant believe that working in a office is hard,especially if its a mafia office,Where did I get myself into. Sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, im 19 years old,I finished school and I live in a small house. My parents are dead and im poor. Right know you think how an innocent girl like me ended up working for dangerous people like them. After my parents died I had to live somewhere until I finished school. I went to live with the only family I had,My kind and sweet aunt. Did I mention she hates me. When she didnt had money, she went to a very kind person with red hair a.k.a Igneel Dragneel. My kind aunt promised him when his son will be the heir of Fairy tail she would sold me as his"toy".Then after I finished school and became 19 they came to take me. My sweet aunt sold me and I have to work for fairy tail. Right know it has been two weeks and everyone treats me nice, except of Natsu Dragneel a.k.a The Boss.

Right now im going to Fairy Tail to help everyone. One thing that I hate its I have to walk from my "House" to the office. It taked half an hour from here to there. I Entered fairy tail,I went to the last floor and guess what,Natsu Dragneel pointed a gun on me when I entered his office

"You are late"Natsu said

I was getting really scared."its not my fault"

"Oh yeah,then whose fault is it"

"Um...My clock?"

He started to stare at me and then laughed"Really you blame the clock,you really are useless"

"like you re better"i said quietly

He then stopped laughing and ready to pull the trigger"Do you want to die little blondie"

I was really scared right now. His best frend Gray came. "Relax natsu,she was just a little late. No big deal"

Natsu though about it and put the gun down"Dont be late again,GOT IT?"

"Yes Boss"i said and then i left."Thank you,you saved me"i thanked Gray"Dont worry we will be there if you are in trouble,All of us"said Gray"You better start to get to work though" "Yeah you re right"

And then I started. In my work time I do what I do everyday,make coffe,Clean the floor,the desks,the windows,make coffe again and feed my boss. Why cant he do it alone,What am I,His slave...that sounded so wrong right now,thank god im telling this to myself . Anyway the good thing is that everyone is nice to me and they look after me.

"Lucy" suddenly Loke or Leo for short came"How are you doing".Loke is like his right hand,He trusts him so much like Gray."Hi Loke"I said

"How are you doing"

"im trying my best here. Everyone is nice but i wish natsu would be a little nicer to me"

"Dont worry,He has a good side too"

"yeah right,all he says is'Where is my coffe' or 'you are so useless' or 'Cant you do anything right you dumb blondie"i mimicked Natsus voice and we start to laugh"i cant believe he complains about everything"

"really?"

"yeah really"

.

.

.

Oh shit.i stopped breathing.I turned around and guess who it was."well if you think about me like that maybe you should know better my bad side. How about by killing you right here"Natsu said coming closer to my face.I was about to die.I had to think of something...I got it

"Well i-AAAAAAAAAAAAA"I started running for my life

"Get back here you bitch"And then he started to chase me

oh shit,oh shit,oh shit what should I do,what should I do."GRAAAAYYYYYY"i got behind him because I knew Gray might stop him from getting me killed

"what is going on"Gray asked

"Gray"oh crap Natsu came"Give her to me if you want to live"He said angrily.

Gray though A)Give Lucy or B)Die by Natsu.I knew what he would pick

.

.

.

"all yours"

wait...WHAT"GRAY YOU TRAITOR"then Natsu picked me up and dragged me to his office.I heard all of them saying "Good luck" or "We will miss you"

I was doomed

Natsu put me to the couch and locked the door. Then he got closer to me and I though he will kill then started talking"So you think im like a tyrant?"

"No more like a demon or who knows maybe worse"i said

he then gave a small smile and pinned me down to the floor"You know for a stupid small girl you have guts"he said

"Thats the only thing that kept me alive you know but I am right. You are a demon,you kill many people like its an easy thing to do. Did you though about them or their families?"i said

then he got angry"First of all I dont give a fuck about them,they should have though of that before they messed with me and Secondly you should feel lucky that I didnt kill your family when I always have the chance to kill them,GOT IT?"

I started crying"You cant kill them"

"And what makes you so sure that I c-"

"they were murdered when I was fourteen"

I noticed Natsus face,he was shocked,he didnt know about my history or about me or my family. He only saw me as his slave,nothing else. He then got up and stared at the window.I got up waiting for an answer and he only said"Go"

I stared at him"wha-"

"i wil let you of this time,THIS TIME ONLY OK?"

"Yes"and then I walked out of his office,i couldn't believe that I will get to live another day. All of them were shocked about me,They Couldn't believe it either that he didnt kill

Who knows, maybe he did have a good side

Writer thoughts:How does it looks,is it good,bad,horrible...Im sorry I Shouldn't be like you have anything on your like an idea or I copied someone else story(im sry if I did that pls tell me okay) or anything let me know

P.S I know its short but its not easy.I will do my best though

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hello how are you doing.I know Its late but im getting bored and I try to upload as fast as I can, but first I would to thank my new fans. These are:

Abbyren1516,Kccleo95,lucyxnatsu1223 and axelialea(your name if you watch seems like kingdom hearts like axel-lia-lea.P.S its my favorite game).Anyway I feel kinda sad because I think my story is like anothers and I dont want the same story,its soft storm if you are wondering,really good,read it and I will try not to write the same. Ok enough chat here is the next chapter of my first story.

Chapter 2

Another day for me to survive,but I survived two weeks,what could be worse right? But everyone is nice and I met a few people that I havent seen like Levy. She and I bond immediately since we both like books, and there is Erza,A nice girl but be careful because if you get into her bad side you wont live. There is Gajeel too,He gives everyone a nickname. He named me 'Bunny-Girl'Dont know why but I dont care I forgot Mira and Wendy two sweet girls,They may look weak but mira is kinda like erza and wendy helps everyone by healing their wounds.I wish natsu was like that. Speak of the devil...

"Hey Luce,i need your help with something"

"Luce?"I asked

"Your new nickname , you dont like it"he said glaring me

"No its okay. What do you want help with,im cleaning right now you know"

"Dont worry it will take a second,besides do you want to know what happens when they disobey me?"he said angrily

"Nope not at all"i said being scared by the though of it

"Ok then,follow me" and then we start walking into his office but we stopped at his door

"Ladies first"He said. This doesnt feel good

"thank you..." I said

I started walking to his office but when I opened the door..

*SPLASH

I was so stupid to believe he had at least changed, BUT NO LUCY YOU HAD TO BELIEVE Him. Now im all wet and everyone was laughing except Erza,Mira,Levy and Wendy.I was so mad right now.

"hahahahahahahahaha. I cant believe she fell for the oldest trick in the book."Natsu said laughing

"You fucking demon,And I though you would at least change"I said

"Aw come on Luce"he said touching my chin"Its your job as a slave to entertain me"

"And your job is to at least respect the others"i said slapping his hand away from my chin.

He then got angry and grabbed my wrist really hard"You know you must show also respect to your boss or bad things might happen"He said

He then let go of my wrist and I started walking out of the building and going to my house. I was so cold. Dont worry though,I will get my revenge on you natsu dragneel.

Just. You . Wait

~Next Day~

I started taking the elevator to go to fairy tail.I said hello to everyone and my friends were around me because I looked sick."Are you okay Lucy-san"Wendy asked

"yeah im fine dont worry about me"i said

"We are sorry"Every one said bowing "Although it was kinda funny...OW"Gajeel said but Levy hit him

"Do you want some pie"Mira offered.I looked at it and on top it was pink,strawberry.

"No it kinda reminds me of that monster"i said

Wait.

.

.

.

"Hey Mira,Actually can I borrow it" I said with an evil smile. Its Payback Time.

-Five minutes later-

"Ok lets do this" I said to myself.I breathed, I prayed,and im ready for my revenge

I then walked into his office and...

"Natsu there is fire behind you"i said pretending to be panicked.

"WHAT"he turned but he didnt saw any fire"Lucy there is no."

*SPLASH

Everyone started laughing. Whowouldnt laugh if the tough boss had pink pie all over his face

"Aw look natsu your face is pink like your hair. Aren't you happy?"i said. My revenge plan was a success

I could feel natsus dark aura. Oh crap I didnt though my escape plan.

"YOU...ARE SO...DEAD"he said. What should I do

"RUN"Erza said.

I started running and didnt look back because I knew he would catch me.I saw the elevator and the stairs to the rooftop.i pushed the lobby button and I took the stairs to the rooftop so he would think im in the elevator and maybe I will have time to escape.I reached the rooftop and closed the door.I was alive thank god.i sat down by the wall and took a breath.I was so happy

"You know you are different than my other slaves,they would do what I said but you are different. Oh well that makes it for me more fun to kill"No no no. Im dead.

I turned to see natsu but he grabbed me and put me into the wall.I started to panicked.I had to use my words for not to die."Its your fault. If you didnt tricked me then I wouldnt..."

"Oh so you wanted to humiliate me too "

"Dont you think thats fair"

"I also have a reputation to keep. How do you think that the most dangerous person was humiliated by his own slave. HUH?" He was pissed right now

he let go of me and he then breathed to stay calm.

"You re staying with me"he said

"if you think I will-"

"i have a free house near me. No one use it. Its yours"

"Whats the catch"

"Nothing,this way I will be more careful for what will you do."

Should I accept.I mean I hate my house and its not safe there.

"fine"i said

"Good.I will call someone to take your things"

he then got ready to leave but then he said something"You know you make a good enemy since you one made it so far"

I smiled"You too"

he cracked a smile and then left.

Looks like we have a war

Writer thoughs

ok so tried my best,i hope you like say anything you like. Tomorrow I will go to my grandparents house and I will have time to write one . Dont worry I will find something.*Yawn. well gotta sleep its 11:30 a.m and im tired.I hope any ideas will come to my dreams. Well gotta go

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone how are you i noticed my two chapters are missing words and it doesnt look good. I will try on my laptop to see if it had the same problem. If you have the same problem please tell will help me very much. Here you go,next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 3

I can't believe that i survived again.I though Natsu would kill me right now.I guess he and I see this as our little war, so maybe i should try my best to win against this pink monster. I took a breath,i went down to the office and saw everyone shocked. Now that I think of it i would be shocked too. Anyway I sat down on the couch and all of my friends came around me and asked me what did he do to me

"Lucy-san are you okay" Wendy said

"Did he hurt you" Erza said

"No im okay" i said

"Well its kinda your fault for throwing him that pie" Gray said

"Although it was funny,gihi" Gajeel said

"He deserved it" i said trying to defend myself

"Anyway,What did he do to you?" Levy asked

"he invited me to stay to his next house,to be watching me" i said

"And what did you said?" Mira asked

"Yes of course"

"WHAT" Everyone was shocked

"Lucy you know he is dangerous,right?" Loke said

"I know,but i prefer his house and not my small house"

They remembered Lucy didn't have money to live in a fine house,so after the questions and 3 hour of working Lucy went out of the building and saw a limo

"Get in" it was Gray who drive

"Where are we going" i asked

"to your new neighborhood,Dragon street"

-10 minutes later-

"ok here you go,your new home"

"thank you" i said and then the limo was gone

I opened the door to see a very nice house with two floors,small by the outside but you could tell how it was.i opened the door with the key outside and went inside. The hall was kinda long,it had stairs to the second floor and two doors,one for the kitchen and one for the living also had a backyard door to go outside. he living room was ok,not to big and not to small,the kitchen was already prepared,a table for eight people with the chairs already there,the stove and the fridge was kinda expensive by the looks of it, maybe it was with the house. Anyway I put my things out of the boxes and i used them as a couch until i buy one.I made an omelet and went upstairs. There was the bathroom, the office ready for my books and my bedroom with my own bed.i was really excited.I put my pyjamas and went to my bed. It was so nice.

-Next morning-

"*Yawn...good morning" i said to myself

i slept like a brick. This might have been the best sleep i ever had.i went to the bathroom, i had a shower with hot water(finally) and i changed clothes,i put a sleeveless blue shirt and long jeans(clothes arent my best category to describe).Anyway i went to go downstairs but then i met a pink hair man

"Nice stuff you got here" it was Natsu. How did he get inside?

"How did you get inside?"

"The window,you left it open"

"You know that's breaking into another's house,which makes you a thief. Youknow that right"

"Not if you own the house".He was right,it is kinda his house

"What do you want here" i asked

"just checking your stuff,you don't have much though"

Well duh,i didn't have much stuff with me.

"Whats this".he pulled a gold gun out of the box.

"heartfillia"he read at the gun"i didnt know you liked guns"

"i don't. It was my fathers,he gave it to me when he died"

"oh" he said and put the gun down.

"anyway are you ready"

"yeah"

"ok let's go then"

and so we went to his limo and went to Fairy tail but when we entered...

"BOSS,BOSS"it was Gray,he was exhausted

"Whats going on" Natsu asked

"The files, they're are gone"

"WHAT" He was mad,REALLY MAD

"What files,whats going on?" i asked

"we have files of our business and secrets about other mafias" Gray said"and also plans that we made for fairy tail"

"Oh" now i see why he was so angry. He got up on a desk and shouted

"LISTEN EVERYONE" he said and all the attention went to him

"THERE IS A TRAITOR AMONG US"

Writer thoughts:ok so im ending it here.i know ending sucks but what can i say. So i will try to keep updating and maybe a will write another chapter. Tell me everything on your mind and write it. It will help me very much. Well gotta go.

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people.I know its too early but i have free time and im getting bored.i saw that i had at least 200 views and im getting really excited.i had a review from a guest and he has a good point about lucy past so for this i will try to focus on that,AND i kinda found why when i turn it into a document i had to put the words that are missing so i guess problem solved...i think reading and keep being is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 4

A traitor among us?!There is no way that there is a traitor here,everyone is nice to me and all of them are watching each other cant be true... right?"Maybe its someone else not from Fairy tail.I mean why would someone here do something like that" i try to defend Fairy tail.i didnt want to believe that someone woud betray us

"Dont say something like this Lucy" Natsu said "Anyone who wants money can do it."

Everyone was shocked. Who would thought that one of them is the traitor.I heard whispers all over the place and i was scared and suddenly everyone started to blame its other.I didnt like fighting with friends. it wasnt right."Wait a minute" someone from one of them talked

"If it is about money then isnt Lucy the most suspicious"

"W-WHAT" suddenly the blame was on me

"You need the money in order to survive" another one said

"YEAH" Everyone said

I was in the corner. what should i do.I know its not me but who would believe me

"Its not her..." Someone was he defend me

"How are you so sure boss" One of them said

"Well first of all she cant be that smart"

"HEY"

"And secondly i was in her house today and i looked all of her things"

"You were at her house" Loke said

"Lu-chan did you two..." Levy said

"NO"

"My,My" Mira laughed a little

"Its not what you think,he came from my window"

"Yeah right" Gray said

"S-SHUT UP"

"Anyway" Natsu continue"This proves that she is innocent"

Everyone felt the all bowed to me"We are really sorry Lucy,PLEASE FORGIVE US" They all said

"Well its natural,so dont worry you are forgiven" i said

I couldnt be mad at people who cared for me.I know they didnt mean it. the were happy but the problem was still here

"Ok Everyone" Natsu said and everyone heard him"Here is the plan. someone should stay here for the night and because i dont trust all of you me and lucy will stay here for tonight"

"ME?WHY?" i said and Natsu glared at me

"Because since you are proven to be innocent i trust you"

"Yeah but..."

"No Buts. ok everyone back to work

Everyone turned to leave and i went to work but someone came at me to apology

"Im really sorry that we blamed you Lu-tan" it was Dan,he always try to flirt with me like Loke

"Its okay,i understand"

"So will you go out with me?"

"How about...No"

"Damn it.I will try to make you mine Lu-tan"

"Yeah you keep do that" and then i left cleaning the place again.

-After Work-

"Night Lu-chan,be careful"

"Night Levy-chan" and she left

WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WORSE OF ALL WITH HIM ...calm down Lucy,its just for tonight you can do it.I started to look at the place. it was so different when it was empty like a scary movie...actually i shouldnt talk about scary movies or else i wont walk with that in mind. Natsu went to buy snacks and drinks for the night. Actually its a chance to look at his office.I went inside his office and looked around but it was always the same.I looked at his drawers and i found something nice.A picture of him being seven and a red haired man. he must be Igneel,Natsus Father.I looked at his photo and he was laughing,He must have been happy.

"How cute" i said to myself.

"He is kinda cute"

"I know,right?"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i turned around to see Natsu staring at me all the time.

"What are you doing" He asked

"I-ummm...I didnt mean to..." i said but he stopped me by taking the picture.I thought that he was mad and he would kill me

"Im glad you find me cute" he said. my head was blown up right know.I didnt except that. he stared to stare at the picture and he was so happy right now.

"Tell me about you" He said

"Why do you want to know"

"I would like to know a little better about my 'enemy''

Well i was curious about his past too"Only if you tell me yours" i said

"Deal"

"lets see ... after i was born we were happy,we had money,a nice house,everything. my grandparents are all dead and i only knew my aunt,but she hated me. at school everyone bullied me but i didnt mind at all. what else ... When i was 14 The day my parents died we were going to the cinema. We took a shortcut,but then someone came and he shot my dad.I was shocked and i started to cry. he then killed my mum and he got away.I never saw his face because of the dark.I cried so much and i begged not to leave me. My dad who was still alive told me to go to my home and open his drawer at his office. Then he passed away. The police got me home and i went to the drawer and i saw the gold gun. I thought he wanted to give it to me as a gift. The next day i went to my aunts house and things started to get worse. she used all the money for drugs. when she didnt had enough money he went to your dad and he promised me as your slave until you get to be the boss. When i turned 19 you came at my aunt house and took me away as your slave. My aunt was happy she got rid of me and i didnt saw her again. And thats the end of my story."

I thought he was about to cry. DID he felt sorry about me?"im sorry..."

"You dont have to apologies. Now its your turn" i said and he started talking

"Well after i was born my mum left me cause of my dads job,so i had only my dad but we were happy. He was the boss of fairy tail and he had much work,but i was with him because he said that i had to learn everything if i wanted to be like him. We went sometimes to the park like that day at the photo. At school i was kinda the bully,but what could i do if they made fun of my hair. At 10 my dad killed someone in front on me. He said that i had to get used to it. At 14 i killed someone for my first time. At 18 we had a war against Sabertooth,another Mafia company. We won but my dad was shot. He told me that i had to protect Fairy tail and so at my 18 i was the boss of Fairy tail and at 19 i came for you,The end''

I felt sad too.i found someone with a sad past too"Looks like we both had a rough past" i said

"yeah you re right"

"*Yawn im tired"

"its ok i can keep a lookout alone"

"are you sure?"

"yeah dont worry"

"ok" i closed my eyes and i thought how happy i was that i talked to someone for my past

looks like we are kinda the same

Writer thoughts

AND hard to type but im happy that people read it. at Sunday i wont be home for 11 days because im going Camping on Skouras. Its really nice there. I dont know if you know it but its on Greece. Anyway Have fun reading

BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. How are you doing. Well I found the problem and I have changed my chapters so the dont have missing words, so its ready. Anyway tomorrow afternoon I wont be home for 11 days. Actually it gives me a good chance to think ideas for my stories. Maybe tomorrow morning I will have time to write one more chapter. Well enough chat. Here is the new chapter.

ENJOY

Chapter 5

Mmmmmm. Where am i?... Why is everything black?... Am i... dead?... No... Then why am I falling. Is this a dream?... Im sleeping... Thats right... Then... How do I wake up... I m alone so there is no one to help me...

"Should we wake them?"

"I dont know, I guess we should"

... Voices?... There's no one around though.

"Lu-chan. Wake up"

A light... Should I go there?

"Bunny-Girl wake up"

The light... My friends... im coming

and suddenly... My friends were around me as I opened my eyes

"mmmmmm. Good morning" I said

"Finally, we were starting to get worried" Erza said

" what were you doing" I asked since I noticed gajeel and mira laughing

"We were taking pictures" Wendy said

"Check it out" Gray said and he showed me a photo on his was me and Natsu sleeping together... wait... WHAT?! I watched the photo closer and I was sleeping in Natsus shoulder while he was hugging me. I was so embarrassed I became red like Erzas hair.

"Awwww she likes like" Gray said

"I knew they were made for each other." Mira said

"N-NO. I DONT LIKE HIM " I said trying to defend myself. Then I turned to Natsu who was still sleeping."AND YOU WAKE UP" and I pushed him to the floor finally waking up

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY. I WAS SLEEPING... AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING" he said angrily.

"We were taking pict-mmmmmm" Wendy tried to say but Levy stopped her.

"We were taking... Ummmmm... COFFEE, yeah coffee " Levy said trying to find an excuse.

"Oh ok, Lucy go make some coffee" Natsu said

"Fine" and then I went to the small kitchen making coffee. I cant believe they say that I like him. I DONT LIKE HIM

Right?

-After Work-

IM SO EXHAUSTED. I had to clean the whole mess they made. At least they pay me. Today I met three new people again. The one was Juvia. She was calling me 'Love-Rival' for some reason. Maybe she thinks I love Gray, but we became friends. And I met Jellal. He is very nice to me but when he is near Erza, She and him become panicked for some reason. Maybe they like each other and are shy. Last is Laxus. He is SO HUGE. He kinda makes fun of me but im sure he is nice... Probably. Anyway after I finally got paid i went shopping. I bought few clothes, Food and a new pan. My other one was really old. After I finished I started walking to home. It was night and that made me happy because I could see the stars. They were so bright. Suddenly I heard fighting. I went into sneak mode and watched eight guys Being punched by... Natsu?! What was he doing. Its dangerous fighting alone. Anyway I hide behind the wall and saw Natsu dodge all of the attacks and strike back. All of them were down. He won? Wow. He is good at fighting.

"You will pay for this" Suddenly one of them got up and pulled a gun. Oh crap. What should I do? I had to help him. Then I pulled my new pan out and went behind him. And then...

*Bang

I hit his head and knocked him down. Good job to me. I saw Natsu starring at me. Why was he shocked.

"Lucy... What are you doing here?" he asked

"Um... I helped you? "

"I didnt know you could fight"

"I dont. Called it instinct"

"Damn Lucy, you hit him hard."

"Well... im good with a pan" I said being proud of myself "Anyway why were you fighting them?"

"They challenged me"

"And you said yes?"

"Cant say no. I have a reputation to keep"

"That is so you" I said but I noticed blood on him"Natsu you have blood everywhere"

"Its nothing, dont worry"

"Its not nothing. You are coming with me to clean you up"

"But..."

"No buts, Lets go" I said pulling him to my house. Was he blushing?

-Home-

"Ok I brought a towel and bandages to clean you up."

"But im fine"

"Oh dont be such a baby"

"You little... OW"

"See you're hurt. Stay still" I told him and I started cleaning the blood all over him. I put the bandage on his arms and cleaned his face

"And... Done" I said cleaning the blood on his face

"Thanks"

"No problem" I said but I noticed we were closed. We looked at each other eyes and we were about to kiss, but then we woke up. We blush and looked away both being shy

"Ah I should get going " he said laughing.

"Yeah you should" I said laughing too

"Well good night"

"Night" and I closed the door.

That was... Weird.

Do I ... Like him? And I went to sleep with that in thought

-Somewhere else-

"I want you to kill somebody"

"Who"

"Natsu dragneel"

Writer thoughts : Ta da. Yes I liked that part. So as you can see someone tries to kill Natsu. But Who? I know but you should read to find out. Anyway tomorrow im leaving and i wont be writing until I come back. Anyway Have Fun

BYE


	6. Apology

Dear everyone. Its not a new chapter, dont worry. I just saw some reviews and you're right. I got so excited about soft storm and I kinda wanted to write using that theme. Anyway I just wanted to say im sorry, and I know you might be mad or angry. I thought using an innocent Lucy, kinda the opposite of Soft Storm. Anyway I thought you would decide if you want to keep my story and continue to write or delete it. Honestly I dont mind and you're right. Also an apology to the writer too, I didnt mean to copy it. Again if you say to delete it, I will. Thats what I wanted to say. Thank you very much and Have a good night

TheDreamingWriter.


	7. Chapter 6

HELLO PEOPLE. How are you doing. Ok after I saw the reviews and thought about it I decided to continue the story. You have to finish what you started, right? First of all I liked to thank Hatsune Cherry because she inspired me again to write, so thank you very much and keep calling me Author san. I like the sound of that (Im a show off, I know hehehe) (Dont worry call me what you want) and mariah. carmichael. 3 she gave me some advices and i just wanted to say that im not using english very much. I speak greek so its kinda hard but I will give my best for you guys. Ok here you go.

ENJOY

Chapter 6

Falling Again in the darkness... still cant wake up... At least where do I go... Why is there a light again...Who are these two... Do i... know them?...

"Lucy"

"Lucy dear"

Again voices... How do they know me... Do I know them?...

"Lucy cant you remember..."

"Remember the time when we went to the park? You were so small back then... And know you became a fine woman..."

The park... is it... Mom and Dad?!

"Lucy listen carefully"

"Whatever happens"

"Good or bad"

"You must always"

"Stay Strong..."

And then... I woke up again... What is going on. Why I saw them now. I looked around my bedroom and noticed the clock. It said it was 7:30

.

.

.

.

"OH SHIT" i started to go from room to room because I was late again, Natsu will kill me for sure. I got out of the shower, put a white shirt with a black jacket and jeans. I went downstairs, put my shoes, opened the door and started running. I went inside to Fairy tail with the coffee and went to Natsus office. I opened the door and noticed Natsu kinda mad.

"Where were you?" he asked

"Outside, running from my house to here."

"You could call me. I would come to get you"

Was he trying to be nice?

"Anyway take this" he said and gave me a dress?

"What's that for?" I asked trying to figure out what is going

"We are having a party here at Fairy Tail in order to make good relationship with the other Gangs and I want you to come."

"How come?"

I noticed Natsus face. He was thinking something

"Promise not to tell?" He said being serious right now

"I promise"

"Okay, except meeting the others, its also a trap to find the traitor"

"Back to my question, Why me?"

"Because I trust you, thats why. So what do you say?"

"Sure... I guess "

"Good be outside at 7:30 today"

"Ok" I started to walk away but I forgot something"Oh, almost forgot your coffee. Here you go" and I walked to the door but

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"Thanks" he thanked me. I cant believe that. This was the first time he did that.

"Dont mention it" And then I went back to work.

-Home-

It was 7:00. I started to get ready. I put my new dress on me and I was looking nice. It was a long pink dress. I put at my hair a small faked rose and put my Star earrings and my lucky necklace. It was already 7:30 I went outside and saw Natsu. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and jeans

"Shall we go?"

"Sure" and weent to the party. When we got there I saw the floor fully decorated with the buffet. I saw Erza, Gray and Wendy. Erza had a ponytail and a long red dress, Gray had a black jacket with blue shirt and a black tie with jeans, and Wendy had a blue dress, right for her size.

"What are you doing here?" I asked being curious.

"Natsu san invited us" Wendy said

"He will need help if something goes wrong" Erza said

"And we will be there" Gray said

"I see" I said and noticed the party had started. They were so many people that I didnt know, like Lamia Scale or Mermaid heel or Blue Pegasus. Better try to stay away from them. I was kinda hungry so I went to the buffet but I hit someone and feel down.

"Oh sorry, I didnt mean to"

"No its okay, im fine" He said. I notced him being all formal. He had blond hair and a small scar." What's your name?"

"Um... Lucy, Heartfillia"

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Im Sting Eucliffe boss of the Sabertooth" he said. I knew a little about Sabertooth, They are enemies with Fairy Tail. Better stay away from him

"Oh I have to go. My friends are waiting" I lied trying to escape but he pulled me closer

"Come on we just met" he said. I had to go away

"I ca-"

"She doesnt want you Sting" a voice said. Natsu?! Crap this isnt good

"Well hello there Natsu san. How is everything?"

"Was good, until I saw you"

"Aw come on dont be mad"

"Lets go Lucy" He said and he pulled me away.

"Ok rule 1, NEVER GO NEAR HIM." He said angrily.

"Yes boss"

Suddenly slow music started to play and everyone was dancing.

"Shall we dance?" Natsu put his hand in front and I put my hand on his

"I'd love to" and then we were dancing in the middle. We were dancing like we didnt care for nothing else

"Say Natsu..."

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn to dance"

"One thing that I had to learn to become a good boss"

"I see" And as everything was nice... Dan came

"Hi Dan" I said

-Natsu P.O.V-

"What are you doing here" I asked him

"I came to check things here"

"Is it that or did you come here to sabotage us" I said pulling the gun I had with me.

"W-What are you talk-"

"We know you are the traitor" Gray came by my side

"We found out yesterday from the security camera." Erza also came by my side.

.

.

.

"Well I guess there is no point hiding it" He said but suddenly there was a blackout. We couldn't see anything. After five seconds the power came back but Dan had Wendy as hostage

"Dont do anything stupid if you want her to live" He said as he was pointing a gun to her head and heading to the Stairs. I couldnt see anything in there because of the dark. I tried to shoot him but my friends told me not to

"Now you're going to let me go if know whats good for her

He was about to leave but then he was... stabbed in the chest. He fell down letting Wendy free. I only saw a hand having the knife. I opened the light of the Stairs and I saw...

Lucy...

She killed Dan. She had blood everywhere in her dress and her body. She was in shock as she watched Dan die.

"Lucy..." I went to take the knife away from her but she was so scared and she thought I would attack her, so she was ready to protect herself" H-Hey Lucy, its me Natsu". After she woke up from the horror she looked at herself having blood all over and went to the rooftop."LUCY WAIT" I started to chase her to the rooftop. I hoped she wont do anything stupid.

-Back to Lucy Pov-

I started running. I didnt know what to do. I thought she was in danger. I thought if I killed him I would be okay. But I wasnt. I was scared and then tried to hurt Natsu and now I have blood everywhere. I went to the rooftop and hide behind the wall. Suddenly Natsu came. He heard that I was crying and came near trying to help me.

"You ok" He asked

"Do I look ok" I said being kinda angry

"I killed him..."

"You tried t-"

"I KILLED HIM. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITH IT?!"

Natsu knew my pain. I know he did

"Listen Lucy" he suddenly got closer to me"This isnt easy, I know, but here we have to kill in order to survive and protect our friends. If you havent killed him he might have killed Wendy. Would you like if she was dead right now?"

"No..."

" You saw her in danger and you reacted. Come on lets get you home and stop crying" He said as he pulled me and we went to his limo. After 5 minutes I had to ask.

"How do you forget?"

"What?"

"I mean, how do you live knowing that you killed?"

"You don't. You just have to live with it"

"I... See..."

Then we arrived in front of my house

"Do you need help" he asked

"No im fine"

"Okay, I will be near if you need me"

"Okay " And he left. I went inside and I thought of what he said.

I guess now I must live with it.

Writer thoughts. Okay its done. I actually wanted to write that chapter. Poor Lucy, had to kill someone, but its for something I thought in the future. Anyway today I will be going camping and will not write for 11 days. Yeah it sucks, but I need holiday immediately. Anyway thank you for keep reading and always have fun.

BYE


	8. Chapter 7

HELLO PEOPLE

I missed all of you( and writing). Ok my holiday is over and it was... nice and... weird. Anyway TheDreamingWriter is back in action ready to rock(Always wanted to say that :P).Ok here is the next chapter of my awesome (And first) story.

ENJOY

Chapter 7

Falling... Same dream... Same thoughts... But why... am I seeing this...

"Lucy"

"Lucy my dear"

They're here again...

"Remember"

"You're not alone"

"Your friends"

"Gives you power"

"And kindness"

"But also..."

"HOPE"

And then darkness evrywhere

"Lucy..."

Who...

"LUCY WAKE UP"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I woke up and... punched someone by accident thinking someone attacked me

After I came back on earth I realized I was on Fairy Tail sleeping in the couch. Mmmm I wish I could sleep more. As I opened my eyes I noticed everyone around me shocked. But I didn't know why, but I noticed someone on the floor and... oh crap...

"A-ah... Boss"

He was lying on the floor while he touched his jaw from pain. I gave him a hand to stand up and... lets just say it wasnt a good idea...

"I-Im sorry Boss. PLEASE DONT KILL ME"

He looked me in the eyes and I noticed his face telling me 'You're dead' and the first thing I thought was about me dying by His gun.

"Damn... You got a powerful punch"

"I DIDNT-... Come again?"

"Do you work out or something"

"Um... I dont think so. Does it hurt."

"Very much"

"Ok go to your office and I will bring Ice"

"Ok" and he left. I'm alive, right? I checked my body and all of my parts were still with me. Then my friends came to me and questions were asked.

"Lucy are you okay" Gray asked

"What did you do to him?" Laxus asked

"Did you use a potion?" Levy asked

"Maybe Lucy-san is a Magician!" Wendy said

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is a charmer"

"I agree with her" Gajeel and Juvia suggested

"W-What did I do?"

"Natsu never been like this to anyone" Mira said

"Well... now that you mention it."

"LUCY! WHERE IS THE ICE"

Oh Oh. Danger zone

"Gotta go, I will tell you guys later. Buy Guys" I said goodbye to everyone, took the ice pack with me and went to his office. I opened the door watching Natsu still touching his jaw. Damn I must have hit him hard. I took a chair, put it next to him and sat near him.

"Okay this might sting a little" I said ready to put the ice in his jaw

"Dont worry I'll be-OW"

"Told ya"

.

.

.

Ok its kinda getting akward

"So..."

"So..."

"How are you feeling?"

"About?"

"Yesterday..."

"Oh... That... Ummmm... I try to forget about it"

"You know its impossible to forget that, right?"

"I know..." Now im sad even more

"Oh I didn't mean to... Im sorry"

"Its okay im fine"

Then It became silence again, but Natsu as always had an idea

"Come with me" he said as he pulled my wrist and went to the elevator

"Where are we going?"

"To the down floor"

"And what it is there exactly?"

"You'll see"

When we went to the down floor I saw a training room? It had red walls with a boxing ring, Punch bags and a small shooting range with guns. Last time I came here it was a storehouse for junks

"What do you think"

"Um its nice but what are we doing here?"

"Training"

"And the reason is...?"

"To learn how to protect yourself"

"I know how to protect myself"

"With a pan?"

"Hey my pan is my best weapon"

"And you will take it with you every time you get out?"

"... Good point"

"Ok lets start then with... The shooting range"

We went to the shooting range and Natsu took two pistols and put bullets on it for us to shoot. Hope I won't kill anyone.

"Ok so in order to shoot you have to put the safety off."

"Ok..."

"Then when you have to shoot you see this two things over here to match exactly with the middle one, and then you pull the trigger. See its easy. Come on try it."

He gave me the gun and it was kinda heavy to tell you the truth. I aimed at the target and ready to pull the trigger but I didn't know the noise was that loud so I covered my ears to stop the noise

"Ok so the first time You'll get scared but you will get used to it, trust me. Try again and this time with not closed eyes, ok?"

"Ok..."

Ok, I can do this. Just focus in your target and...

*BANG

.

.

.

"Did I kill anyone?"

"If the target counts then yes."

"I did it...?"

"Yep "

"Wow I DID IT HAHAHAHA"

"Ok dont let it get in your head though. It will be harder in real since the enemy will move and shoot at the same time, but we will practise that."

"Ok..."

Well I hope I won't have to shoot someone... I think I have a nice idea

"Hey Natsu"

"What?"

"How about a 'Friendly' duel. Me against you"

"... a showdown? Well I cant say no, but I can say your going to regret that."

"I think you re scared because a girl will beat you.

"Ok now its on"

We aimed at the targets and we started shooting like maniacs. After we were out of bullets we went to check the targets

"HAHA I hit all of them in the middle. That means its MY VICTORY."

"Um... I think its a draw"

"What?"

We looked at our targets and we saw that we... hit the same spots?!

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I DONT KNOW"

Damn im an awesome shooter... or lucky shooter.

"Well I guess its a draw."

"Seems that way."

"But I got to admit it, You might be a hard rival to beat."

"Well my goal is to beat you someday."

"Oh really... Then its a deal. Whoever loses the winner gets to choose the punishment."

"Deal."

Ok I sooooo thought what punishment he will have. hehehehehe.

"Lucy..."

"Yes..."

"Would you like to..."

"To..."

"Go on a date with me?"

.

.

.

wait... what.

"Ummmmmmmmmm."

"Well..."

"Sure why not."

"GREAT. Be outside at 8:00"

"Ok"

And we left to go get ready for our date. WHY I SAID YES. Stupid me. Althought someone said some things happen for a reason. Does that mean something good will happens? I hope its good...

Well guess I have a date.

Writer thoughts: Ta Da. I know you liked that part. Well I had to do that part because I have a good idea for my story. but it will have a shocking end. Ok I thought some new stories but I will tell you about it later.

BE HAPPY, DONT HAVE NIGHTMARES AND EAT PANCAKES

BYE


	9. Chapter 8

HELLO PEOPLE

Ok so I found an idea that no one has write. Meaning I will be the first to write it. YES. Anyway I thought about it and I decided to make it at least at 17-18 chapters because I still feel sad about that. So you better enjoy my story but others too. Ok Here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 8

Ok im home, its... 6:45 and I have to get ready for my date. Wait, did I just said date? I meant... oh crap its a 'date'. Does that mean... he... NO. its scientific impossible that he loves me. ITS 99% impossible and 1% possible. Although it doesnt make sense for him to ask me out. I wonder if he loves me. Ok I have to stop thinking that or I wont get ready, although I have time since its... 7:30. WHAT. How much time I have been thinking. Ok calm down Lucy you have to get ready NOW. Ok first shower... DONE. Next is hair... DONE. Next is...outfit. Ok into the wardrobe. What color it must be. Hm... Oh I got now relax in the couch and wait...

*DING DONG

Oh the door. Ok Lucy just relax and be yourself and take the pepper spray just in case. Ok let's do this. I opened the door and saw Natsu all stylish and the red lamborghini behind him.

"Hey" Natsu said

"Hi"

"Ready to go"

"Sure"

"Ok then let's go" and we entered his car. He looked kinda nervous. Ok actually change that, we both feel nervous.

"So where are we going?" I broke the silence

"Its a suprise"

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Why would you be worried"

"Anything can happen with you"

"That's what makes me special"

"I... see"

"Oh We're here."

We got out of the car and I looked at the place. It was a restaurant at the hills. You could see Magnolia with the lights of city. It was like Paris but kinda bigger. It was great. After I came back in life I checked the restaurant and it had a weird name though...

"The Burnt Dragon?"

"Well you cant judge something from its name"

"Good point"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go"

"Ok"

Ok I got to admit that the inside of this place was amazing. It had red paint and real flame lights with modern furniture and big Windows like the size of the wall. After we found a free table the waiter came to take order.

"Welcome to the burnt dragon. What could I get for our couple here?"

"We're not together" We both said turning red

"Oh that's a shame, but you look like you are."

99% Impossible

"Anyway what would you like to eat"

"Um... I don't know. Make it a surprise."

"Same here"

"As you wish" And he left leaving us alone...

"So..." Natsu broke the silence this time

"So..."

"Do you like it here"

"I don't know. I judge by its food"

"Really..."

"What. Did I say something bad."

"No, just that most Girls I met the eat lightly"

"Well today is a special day, after all"

"How come?"

"Its a secret"

"Well you have to tell me."

"Later,"

The waiter came with weird things on plate. He put the plates on the table and then he left.

"Ok why is my plate like a volcano?"

"Oh because they make things on a plate to look interesting."

"And yours is... A dragon?"

"Haha they know me so well."

"I didnt know you liked dragons"

"Are you kidding, I love dragons. I used to play with my... dad"

"Oh... im sorry "

"Im fine"

Poor Natsu. Every time we talk about the past. I have to change that. After we ate and paid I got my plan ready

"Lets go" I took his wrist and went inside the car

" Where are we going"

"To my secret. Just go to the woods in the hill"

-Five minutes later-

"Ok stop here"

We got out of the car and followed a path to a big tree with a ladder

"Ok lets climb"

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to know my secret or not"

"I do"

"Then follow me"

After we climbed we reached the top but the leafs I thought as a magical door stopped us

"Close your eyes"

"Ok"

After he closed his eyes I took his hand and made him sit in the big olive

"Open your eyes"

When he opened his eyes I could see his expression in his face. Shocked, but I had that face too. Who wouldn't if you saw Magnolia with small lights everywhere. It was like the stars in the sky

"Wow"

"I know right?"

"That's your secret?"

"Yep"

"Well its a nice secret"

"If you're with someone its much better"

We were so close. He hugging me and I relaxing in his shoulders. No one Couldn't wake us up and nothing could get our attention. It was just me, him and the lights

And I was sure that Natsu was on 1%

Writer thoughts:Da ta Yes finally. Ok I think you will like this chapter very much... I hope. Anyway because I want to keep a secret my idea, I will give you all a hint. 'All for one and one for all'.

So hard to get my idea. Anyway SLEEP IN THE MOON, EAT STARS AND DONT TALK TO MONKEYS

BYE


	10. Chapter 9

HELLO PEOPLE

Ok so right now im so excited because im making process as an Author and right now im ready to continue. Also I guess you found out what my new story will be and good news is that no one has write anything like that. So now im :YEAH TAKE THAT WORLD I WILL BE THE ONE TO WRITE IT. HAHAHAHAHA im so stupid, I know. Ok here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 9

Yesterday was one of the best day in the world. Who knew everything would be so amazing, but now I have to work again and its work, work and work. I SOOOO need a holiday. Today wasnt that bad since Natsu treats me nice. Well the other news is that today is MY BIRTHDAY! I was so happy but everytime I tried to talk to my friends they stopped talking. A secret plan maybe? But I had to know the secret or my mind will blow. So I went to the only person who Couldn't hold a secret

"Wendy... How are you?"

"Hello Lucy san, Im so happy for you. happy birthday"

"Aw thank you... Listen we're friends, right?"

"Of course Lucy san!"

"And friends tell secrets, right"

"I guess..."

"SOOOOOOO... How about you tell me the secret that everyone is talking about?

"Oh I can't do that, I will break my promise about the s-"

"About what?"

"THE...The...the s-school code THATS RIGHT. I will break my promise because in school we dont tell secrets."

School code?

"Wendy you don't go to school"

"Oh... right... i... Oh Natsu needs your help. Gotta go."

"What, Natsu isn't-"

And she is gone... Great. No secret for me today.

-After work-

Ok lets see what I need for home. Food... A bracelet...Soap? Why do I need soap. I have many soaps in my bathroom... I think. Anyway TO THE SUPERMARKET.

"Welcome to 24/7 Market. Today we have a 10% discount to soaps. Hurry up and go buy some before it ends"

This might be my lucky day. I took a basket, got food and now to soaps. But fate had other plans for me since I hit someone again.

"Oh im sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"Its Okay, no big deal"

Wait... That voice...

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I believe you do, at the party when Natsu interrupted us."

"Sting..."

"Thats right, im glad you remembered me."

Oh no. He is bad news.

"I have to go now, My friends are waiting for me."

"Oh right, your 'Friends' "

As I tried to go away He got my attention by a simple phrase

"You have no idea who these people are, do you?"

"They're my friends"

"Then answer me this. Did they ever told you about the 'Accident'?"

"What accident?"

"Oh. Guess they didn't tell you."

"About what? Please tell me"

"You have to ask them, not me. Just tell them this, 'What happened on the day the stars fell'. They will tell you"

And that was his last words. After that he disappeared.

"What was that all about "

I didnt had time to thought about it since it was getting late. I got to the bus, I went home but as I opened the door to get inside everything was dark. I went to open the lights but then...

"SUPRISE!"

Heart attack

"What's going on"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY"

Everyone was here, all my friends were here. Everything was decorated with ballons and a buffet. Im So happy right now.

"Awwww you did that for me"

"Yep, It was suppose to be a secret" Natsu said

"We tried to keep it that way..."

"But you had to find out" Gray and Erza said

"Juvia was so Happy when she heard about the surprise party"

"And we had no choice but to help Bunny girl since the boss made us"

"Don't let it get to your head though Blondie"

"My, my Laxus, you're blonde too you know."

"Anyway Lu-chan this is a present for all of us"

It was kinda big for a present. I opened the box and saw...

"Aw its a blue cat? And a red dragon?"

Ok I know who got the red dragon.

"Thank you everyone"

Everything was perfect. We had so much fun. We ate, We danced, We played stupid games but it was getting late. As I was sitting someone sent me a message. I didnt know the number but I knew who it was since it was writing...

"The day the stars fell"

Everything was stopped. Everyone was shocked and Natsu took away my phone. He read the message and threw my phone to the ground making it into pieces. What was the problem though.

"Who told you about"

"What is going-"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS"

I haven't seen Natsu so angry in my life.

"I heard it from someone in Fairy Tail" I lied

"You're lying"

"What?"

"No one knows about it except us"

"Ok, I lied but you're not telling me the truth also"

"Its for your own safety"

"I didn't ask for safety, I want the truth."

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU..."

"Natsu"

"WHAT..."

Erza knew about this and she didnt want to ruin my birthday. Natsu noticed the eyes of everyone and he didn't want to ruin it either.

"We will talk about this another day. Right now its late and we have to go. Come on guys"

"Good night Lucy san"

And everyone left. I was so tired but what happened the day the stars fell. With that in mind I went to sleep thinking that right now...

I had to know the truth

Writer Thoughts: Ta Da. All done. Ok so I think its going to be shorter than I thought, the end is near. Anyway im ready to begin my new story once im finishing that. I wont give spoiler but I know the end will be shocking. Anyway EAT CD,FIX YOUR MEAL AND DANCE IN THE ROOF

BYE


	11. Chapter 10

HELLO PEOPLE

okay so yesterday I was tired to write because my sister has birthday tomorrow and I still couldn't find a present. So yeah im stuck. Anyway I also have a big trouble. Im out of ideas and I need to think something fast. Good news is I thought about the end... I think. Anyway here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 10

Last night made me have a headache. Im still trying to figure out why was he so mad. He was so... so... I don't know, but he was like a monster in my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about... everything, Sting, Natsu and most important the day the stars fell. What was the meaning of this. With that in mind I did the same routine and went to work. After I got there I couldnt face anyone, even my friends. I couldnt stop thinking. I tried to put everything in a line so I could understand but I still had no clue. Right now I had to face someone. And that someone is Natsu Dragneel.

"You can do this Lucy. Just be strong"

These were my last words as I entered his office. And he was there, talking to his phone about business. I knew he was hiding something but he wouldn't tell me that's for sure, but I was going to make him spill everything

"We need to talk, now"

He was just standing there looking at me. He knew I was serious

"I'll call you later" he closed his phone, he got up and we were face to face "What do you want"

"We need to talk"

"About"

"Yesterday"

His eyes got serious right now.

"We have nothing to talk about this"

"What happened that day"

"What day?"

"The day the stars fell "

And I made him mad again, but that was my plan

"You have no idea where you get yourself "

"Enlighten me"

"First of all, I don't think you should talk to like this to your boss, and Secondly I dont think you have the power to make me tell you"

Oh ho ho. You have no idea what im capable of

"You know what. if you don't tell me, I'll just ask Sting about this"

"Sting... So he told you about this"

Oh crap

"No he didn't -"

"That Fucker"

"Just wait-"

"GATHER EVERYONE WE HAVE. WE HAVE WAR"

Nooooo what I have done

"No wait he-"

But I didn't finished since Natsu locked me to his office

"NO WAIT NATSU"

But they couldn't hear me. I just started a war right now and I dont know what to do. BUT Lucy Heartphillia will not stay doing nothing. So since Im a genius I opened the window, got out of the window, closed my eyes and... jumped. I thought I died but I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on a bush. Thank god my luck, but I didnt finished yet. I went to the garage they had and hide to the back door of the car. Now all I had to do was to stay silent and wait

-Natsu POV-

"All right everyone, take every weapon we have and get ready because Sabertooth declared a war against us."

Everyone followed my order and I got ready. No one will tell Lucy about 'That' I won't let anyone live if they do. I got myself a body armor, Guns and a knife just in case. After we got ready we took our rides and went to Sabertooth. After 10 minutes we were here. Sabertooth. A giant tower in the city. Everyone got out and we were ready to destroy them. After we went in I gave my order

"Kill them all"

And then, gunshots everywhere. Bullets were flying from both sides but we managed to kill them. But our job didnt finish yet. We still had so much work to do

"You kill everyone you see, then barricade the stairs and put fire everywhere"

"What about you boss?"

"I have some unfinished business with Sting."

"But if we put fire then you-"

"Dont worry about me. The fire cannot kill me."

Those were my last words as I headed to the elevator. I pressed the button to the last floor, got my gun ready and as the door opened I killed two bodyguards and then It was only me and him...

"Sting..."

"Well hello there Natsu. What business do you have here?"

"Take a guess."

"Is it about Lucy?"

"Didn't I tell you not get her involved?"

"She needs to know the truth. She will find out anyway"

"Not if Im there to stop it"

But then I could feel heat. Suddenly flames were near us

"No more guns this time Sting." I threw my gun in the ground "Lets settle this with our fists"

"... I thought you would never asked"

And then we took our fighting stance. We waited for someone to make the first move while the flames were getting closer. I decided to make the first move. I got near him and started to punch him in the face but he blocked all of my punches but I hit him in the stomach and then I kicked him but he caught my leg and throwed me down. Then he started punching me but I got to stand up, but that didnt last because he kicked my stomach which made me lose my balance and then he punched me in the face. I then tossed to him to the ground and kicked his face successfully. Then I took my gun from the ground and pointed at him

"That's not fair"

"Anything is fair at war"

But he started laughing. What happened

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING"

"Guess its a dead end for you Natsu"

"What are you talking..."

I looked around and Then I saw her...

"Lucy..."

"What is he talking about?"

"Natsu never told you, did him?"

"No You ca-"

"The day your parents died"

"STOP"

"HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS"

...To be continued...

Writer thoughts:TA DA. YES. MY MIND IS SOOOO EVIL. Anyway tomorrow is the final day of my story and maybe I will make a epilogue. After that My new story is coming. Anyway Im still stuck about the present for my sister so maybe I'll ask her what she wants and end of story. anyway FIRE KANGAROOS, DRAW PILLOWS AND PAINT YOUR HAIR

im so stupid

BYE


	12. Chapter 11

HELLO PEOPLE

So this is the final chapter and then its the epilogue. I read the review and I saw that chapter 10 I think was a success. I want to thank you all for reading my fiction because in this site I can do what I want and have my own ideas. At school they don't hear my ideas so right now happy. Anyway after that I'll start my new story. Although I didn't find a name yet. Anyway I will do my best for all of you to enjoy it. So HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

ENJOY

Chapter 11

My mind stopped working. I was flying again in the dark. I can't believe that he... he... did this. He destroyed everything in my life. Because of him I lost my Father and my Mother. Because of him my life was ruined. BECAUSE OF HIM I... i...

*BANG

But I woke up again. Still in that place, everything on fire and in front of me the murderer and the body of Sting. That man was the one who killed my Family. This monster killed the two people I cared about. Now it was just me and him.

"Lucy..."

.

.

.

"Lucy im sor-"

"This is all your fault"

.

.

.

"That day I didn't mean to-"

"You killed my parents"

" I didnt know that-"

But I was ready to face him. So I pointed the gun in him

"Drop your gun"

"Lucy just-"

"DROP. YOUR. GUN"

And so he did. He threw it in the corner and now I had the upper hand.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me... Why did you kill them"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just tell me. NOW"

.

.

.

"Ok. That day I had orders to kill a couple. I thought it was someone who messed with my dad and I had to kill them or else my Dad would killed me. I got my gun out and... shot your parents. I thought it was over until I saw you. I went to my dad and asked for an explanation but he couldn't tell me. After a few months your aunt came and I heard my Dad about you and at my 19 I went to ask about you but then we fought about that and then... I lied to you"

"What about?"

"Remember when I told how my dad died?"

"Yeah, Why"

"They didn't killed him"

.

.

.

"I did"

"What!"

"I killed my dad. We fought and then he told me everything, so I took my gun and... shot him."

He... killed him... for me?

"I was running from my past so long but It got me now."

.

.

.

"You don't need to do this you know. I can end it myself"

"Because of you..."

"What?"

"Because of my family is dead"

I started walking closer

"Because of you MY LIFE IS RUINED"

I pointed the gun to his head and I was ready. Tears were falling from his eyes but I knew...

"BECAUSE OF YOU I... I..."

*BANG

.

.

.

.

.

"I fell in love with you..."

.

.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't last any more. I fell with my knees and started to cry. I let my tears fell and I thought I was alone...

"I love you too"

But he was here. He was with me and I forgave him.

"Im sorry for everything"

"Im sorry too"

I knew he loved me and I loved him too.

But it was no time to rest

"How about we get out of here, shall we?"

"I'd loved too"

And so we took the elevator and went to the roof but there was one problem

"So how do we get down there"

But instead of thinking a plan he kissed me and he told me...

"You trust me, right"

"Not very much but right now I do"

"Then hold me tight"

I hugged him tight and then we... jumped. I closed my eyes and made a wish to be alive. I could feel the air pressure but then it stopped, and once I looked better we were flying with the flame tower behind us.

"How did you..."

"Never seen a parachute before?"

Riiiight. Parachute. Stupid me.

But you couldn't denied the view though. It was so nice flying up in the city. I could even see the big tree and everything else this town had.

"So ready to land?"

Yes! The Magic word I wanted to hear. It was nice and all but im scared of falling to death, thank you

"Yes please "

"Then you better hold me tight because we won't land in earth"

"Why not?"

"Look down for a little and then tell me"

What was the problem. I looked down and then I saw... cops

"OHHHHH"

"Yeah"

"Ok if we dont land down then where do we land"

"Oh... Ummmmm... In a helicopter?"

"Oh a helicopter... That makes sense"

"It does?"

"NO! WE WILL DIE BY THEN"

" CALM DOWN"

"YOU CALM DOWN"

Idiot Natsu.

.

.

.

"Lucy..."

"Yes..."

"Now that we are alive-"

" Not for long but continue."

"Ok here goes... Lucy Heartphillia..."

"Yes..."

"Would you like to Marry me?"

.

.

.

Wait, whaaaaaaaat.

"So let me get this straight. You just asked me in midair to marry you?"

"... Yeah, pretty much"

"..."

"Well..."

" Close your first"

"Sure"

He closed his eyes and then I kissed him

"Now what do you think that means"

"I'll take it as a yes"

"Is that the helicopter"

I could see it. Erza the pilot with Jellal as her partner along with Gray and Juvia ready to get us killed. I closed my eyes wishing for another miracle and then...

Im alive? We were save? Ok now I know that I bring luck. Everyone was happy. They finally won the war. Now Sabertooth will disappear like dust.

It was getting dark though. We were flying for so many hours. I was watching outside. It was so beautiful the city at dark.

" Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah... I mean, look at it"

.

.

.

"I hope you can forgive me one day... for all of the... you know"

"I already forgave you. It wasn't your fault. It was your dad. He made you do it"

"I know but-"

"NO BUTS"

"Yes Ma'am"

I knew my fate. It was with him, even if he is in a Mafia. Either way...

I had to learn The Life Of A Mafia

Writer thoughts: Ta Da. ALL DONE. So I guess tomorrow is the epilogue and then its the Happy End. So right now its night time and im going to sleep. Just wanted to say thank you for giving me hope to write and I found a present for my sister too, thank god. She liked it. Anyway im kinda scared because in my village (i live in a village by the way) had thiefs entering and right now I have a lamp and a knife and an electric racket for mosquitos that hurts really bad. Anyway im going to sleep now Yawn... so KILL MOSQUITOS AND EAT COOKIES

BYE


	13. Chapter 12

HELLO PEOPLE

Ok so this story is coming to the end. Im so happy. My first story. Anyway I think this one will be short. I have started to make my new story and Im positive it will turn good. Anyway here is a small epilogue to end this.

ENJOY

EPILOGUE

After The war, Sabertooth disappeared since their base was destroyed. The cops questioned all of the people but they didn't found us. Its kinda been one week and Natsu mind since the proposal is always on the wedding plan. Who knew he was so anxious about marriage. As for me I still work in there since im used to it. But I had a thing to do after the marriage. Oh right, Today is my marriage. Erza and Mira are good at marriages. Anyway now im stuck waiting with my wedding dress still trying to get me ready

"Lucy-san are you nervous"

"No... Maybe... Yes."

"Juvia is so happy. Juvia loves weddings"

"Right... Anyway help me get ready"

"We are almost done Lu chan"

"Can I ask a question. Why we don't have a normal wedding in a church"

"My my Lucy, don't you know?"

"What?"

"Natsu blew all the churches one day"

"Ummmmmm... I don't think I want to know any more details "

" Lucy we are ready"

"Ok"

This is it Lucy. The day was here. We took a car and went to the a small beach that no one knew except us and after 15 minutes we were here. I could see everyone sitting in the white chairs waiting for me. I could see the guys and my soon-to-be-husband all in black suits. I could see Natsu all sweating. After everyone stopped talking they looked to the car and the time came. Wendy got out first throwing petals everywhere. Then I got out of the car and everyone was shocked. I was like an angel walking to her love. Natsu started smiling and I got kinda embarrassed. And now I was standing next to him

"Because we want to keep it short" Gray announced " Do you Natsu Take Lucy as your wife"

"I do"

"And you Lucy Heartphillia take this devil as your husband "

"HEY!"

"I do"

"Then now I announced you as husband and wife."

Everyone was happy right now

"You may kiss the bride"

And he hugged me so close and he kissed me. Suddenly gun shots were heard everywhere. I guess they don't know what are fireworks

And so my life with him was

happily ever after

THE END!

Writer thoughts: ALL RIGHT THIS STORY IS OVER AND IM HAPPY! Short I know but I didn't know what else to write. So tomorrow I will upload my new story with the title " Musketeer Academy "

Inspired by Disney The three musketeers and monster university. Im a disney fan can't help it. Anyway DANCE IN THE RAIN AND PAINT SOFAS

BYE


End file.
